


5 lần đạo diễn của James sửa kịch bản (và 1 lần cậu ta tự sửa)

by Helia (caretta)



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: "James McAvoy là M thụ điển hình." - Med."Chúng tôi biết!" - Hiệp hội Đạo diễn.
Relationships: James McAvoy/Everyone





	5 lần đạo diễn của James sửa kịch bản (và 1 lần cậu ta tự sửa)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tanvodoi.files.wordpress.com/2011/09/people-who-ship-mcfassy-fassavoy-mcbender-charles-and-erik-23852623-500-497.jpg)  
> 

1\. Murder in Mind (1)

Cậu trai cúi người về phía gã khách, hàm răng trắng khẽ gại lên bờ môi đỏ mọng, giọng hạ thấp đầy mời gọi,

"Của ông hết đấy, tiền nào của nấy thôi..."

"Cắt!"

Horowitz nhướn mày nhìn Giedroyc. Lão mắc dịch chỉ nhún vai. Horowitz toát mồ hôi, quay sang thanh niên kia,

"Cảm ơn đã thử vai. Chúng tôi sẽ cho cậu biết tin ngay khi có kết quả."

Đợi bóng dáng chán chường của ứng viên #235 đi khuất rồi, Horowitz mới nghiến răng, "Cái thổ tả gì thế Coky?! Anh chê cậu ta chỗ nào?"

Giedroyc tức Coky bĩu môi, "Tôi có _lý tưởng_ của tôi, Anthony. Martin là một nhân vật phức tạp, tôi cần người có thể truyền tải được hàng nghìn cảm xúc chỉ bằng một ánh mắt--"

"Martin là trai gọi--"

"-- ánh mắt phức tạp của trai gọi--"

"--chỉ xuất hiện có 5 phút."

"-- 5 phút sẽ đi vào lịch sử--"

"Tôi là người viết ra cái lịch sử đó!"

" _Tôi_ là người sẽ khiến nó trở nên bất tử! Nếu anh chịu để tôi tìm được diễn viên ưng ý."

"Được, like is afternoon!"

"Chấp luôn! Người tiếp theo!"

"Uh, tôi vào được chứ?"

Hai bố già đồng loạt ngẩng đầu. Và lập tức há hốc miệng.

Thanh niên mới tới hơi đu đưa trên mũi chân, xem ra cậu ta đã đợi khá lâu trong khi hai ông bận đấu võ mồm. Horowitz vội lấy lại vẻ nghiêm túc, đằng hắng, chỉ tay về chiếc ghế trước bàn, "Xinh dã man."

Cậu kia khựng lại, "Thứ lỗi?"

Horowitz muốn tự cắn lưỡi. "Ý tôi là, mời cậu ngồi."

Cậu ta làm theo. Horowitz thật lực đạp chân Giedroyc vẫn đang mơ màng trong khi cố giữ vẻ mặt bình thường nhất có thể. Cậu ta tò mò nhìn hai người suốt 3 giây, sau đó nhún vai, nhón lấy cuộn kịch bàn nhàu nát trên mặt bàn, bắt đầu lẩm nhẩm học.

Horowitz hạ giọng xì qua kẽ răng, "Có tỉnh ngay không thì bảo?!"

Giedroyc chỉ thở dài đắm đuối, " _Ta có nên ví em với một ngày mùa hạ_..." (2)

Horowitz gục mặt xuống bàn.

Cậu thanh niên cười khùng khục, "Đừng lo. Khách lần đầu nào cũng thế cả."

Ông ngẩng phắt dậy. Coky cũng như sực tỉnh cơn mê.

Khóe miệng kéo thành một nụ cười vừa sành sỏi vừa có chút gì chế giễu. Vai xuôi hơi thu lại, một bàn tay vuốt vuốt cánh tay trong vô thức như muốn xua đi cái lạnh xứ Wales. Ánh mắt, Chúa cứu dân đạo diễn, ánh mắt bằng cách nào đó đã tối đi một tông, màu xanh rạng rỡ khi nãy nhường chỗ cho một sắc lam thăm thẳm, gần như bình lặng trong chấp nhận, chỉ chừa một tia bướng bỉnh, một chớp sáng mãnh liệt cuối cùng của khát vọng sinh tồn. Họ không còn trong phòng thử vai ngột ngạt, một gian nhà kho cũ dọn vội kê thêm một bàn ba ghế. Họ đang đứng trong công viên đêm vắng ngắt với đèn xa vàng vọt, gió buốt từng trận hắt vào từ bờ sông thu. Trước mặt họ, không phải cậu thanh niên mặt non nớt với đôi mắt sáng, đường nét nhẹ nhàng gần như một cô gái, mà là một gã trai từng trải đã phải thỏa mãn đủ đàn ông để biết tiền dù bẩn thỉu vẫn là tiền.

Martin nhìn xoáy vào hai người họ, ngón tay hơi run rẩy thảy một điếu thuốc vào miệng, hất đầu, "Thế nào? Châm luôn chứ?"

\--------------------------------

30 phút sau, với sự trợ giúp đắc lực của một cốc cà phê rưỡi, nửa chai Scotch và hai cái bánh bích quy, bộ đôi thẩm định cuối cùng đã bình tĩnh lại. Giedroyc mở miệng trước, giọng còn chưa hết run,

"Kéo thành 15 phút đi."

Horowitz gật đầu, sau đó, "Hở?"

"Bỏ mấy cảnh đường phố, anh thêm hội thoại vào khúc gặp mặt. Không cần chi tiết, ta cứ để cậu ta ứng đối, được cảnh nào lấy luôn."

"Nhưng còn đoạn lấy bằng chứng--"

"Ai thèm, cảnh ngộ sát mới là tâm điểm! Bảo Paul chuẩn bị thêm máy quay cho tôi. Phải gọi điện cho bên đạo cụ, tôi muốn cận cảnh cậu ta chảy máu..."

"Uh, Coky--"

"Làm sao khai thác được ánh mắt trước khi chết thì tốt--"

"Cok--"

"Tôi còn một phim chưa bấm máy đang thiếu nam chính, anh nghĩ cậu ta có nhận không?"

"Không--"

"Sao cơ?"

"Tôi--"

"Anh làm sa-- Ôi. Diz."

"-- lỡ đổ cà phê lên hồ sơ cậu ta rồi." Horowitz hoàn tất thông báo.

5 giây trầm mặc. Sau đó căn phòng tràn ngập âm thanh và cuồng nộ.

\--------------------------------

Jane bên văn thư còn giữ bản sao. Horowitz suýt quỳ xuống cầu hôn cô tại chỗ -- ông không chắc cái ghế chống ngoài cửa nhà kho sẽ giữ chân Coky được bao lâu.

(cont, tùy lịch -"-)

=================================

(1)Nó đây.

[youtube=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o97SLaneU80]

(2)"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day." - Sonnet 18, Shakespeare.


End file.
